The White Rose Prince
by Lady Kakirachan
Summary: CROSSOVER BETWEEN DEATH NOTE AND THE GUNDAM WING UNIVERSE Young Nathaniel was just accepted into Wellington Academy, the finest training ground for Federation pilots. He's going to learn that being the genius new kid could be a problem.


The White Rose Prince

Chapter 1: Arrival

He stood at the silver gates of the well-renown academy and sighed; a young man with short white hair and cold grey eyes looked up as several Gundams flew by overhead. Nathaniel reached down for his bag and walked through the gates. He was chosen to attend the Wellington Academy, the finest academy for young men to become the greatest Gundam pilot and young women to become the finest mechanics for the Federation. As he walked towards the main building, he saw an old looking man walking towards him in a dark blue uniform. "Headmaster," Nathaniel said, bowing in respect as the old man nodded.

"You must be Nathaniel Rivers, correct?" Nathaniel nodded as the man smiled. "Wellington Academy is famous for training the Federation's best pilots," the headmaster said as a Gundam landed a few feet in front of both of them. The cockpit opened and a young man with short blonde hair and electric green eyes looked down at both of them, a smug look finding a way onto his face. "Hey, newbie!" he yelled down to Nathaniel, "This is my turf, got that?! Don't let me catch you anywhere near my Gundam!"

"Miheal! Where are your manners?!" the headmaster yelled as the young man jumped down and sighed. "Sorry, Headmaster…" he said in a bored tone, looking over at the new student, "How did someone like you get into this academy?" Nathaniel looked towards the other buildings, ignoring Miheal until the blonde grabbed the other by the collar. "Answer me, you little punk! I'm your better so you- -"

"Miheal!" the headmaster said in a stern voice, causing Miheal to release Nathaniel, "You have no right to order Nathaniel to do anything, so return to your exercises now." Miheal sighed, climbing back into his Gundam and flying away. Nathaniel fixed his collar as the headmaster looked at him and smiled.

"If Miheal continues to give you trouble, please report him to me," he said.

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Please, refer to me as Mr. Wammy. "Headmaster" is too formal. I like to be on a somewhat personal level with my students."

"Of course, Mr. Wammy." The old man nodded and walked towards the main building, "Come, Nathaniel. Let's get you all set up." The young man nodded, picking his bag up again and following the headmaster.

Nathaniel walked to a mirror and sighed; the uniforms for class reminded him of what Federation officers often wore: dark blue decorated with gold tassels and fake silver medals. He straightened out his sleeves and picked up a laptop that was provided for him and a piece of paper. "Let's see…" he said, looking at the paper, "My first class is Advance Mathematics. Room 102 in the East Wing." As he walked down the long hallways, he saw more Gundams flying by the windows and several students walking by him heading to their own classes. As he rounded a corner, he saw Miheal talking to a young woman about his height with her blonde hair in two pigtails on the sides and down in the back. Nathaniel stepped back so he wouldn't be noticed and listened carefully.

"Come on, Miheal. You said you would take me to the Winter Formal this year," the woman said, clinging to Miheal's arm.

"Yea, yea… I know, babe. But if I have extra work to do that day, you might want to find someone else to take you," Miheal said, running a hand down her cheek.

"I don't wanna go with anyone else…"

"I know you don't… but if I can't make it to the formal in time, you'll have to." The woman pouted again as Miheal kissed her forehead.

"Don't make that face. It isn't cute, Misa. I got to run. I'll see you later." Misa let go of Miheal's arm and walked off as Miheal walked into a classroom. Nathaniel walked around the corner and walked into the same classroom.

"Welcome to Advanced Mathematics, everyone," the blonde haired woman said, "My name is Miss Kenwood and I'll be your instructor for this course. Now then, would someone like to come up to the board and solve this problem?" Miheal rose his hand but Miss Kenwood walked over to Nathaniel.

"How about you, Nathaniel?" she asked as he looked up at her then stood up. He walked over to the board and began to work on the problem. Miheal chuckled, "He won't get it right. He's only been here one day; he won't understand the lesson." Nathaniel stepped from the board as Miss Kenwood looked at the board.

"That's correct, Nathaniel. Nice work. I see you used both the long-hand and short-hand technique to express the variables. Very nice." Nathaniel nodded and walked back to his seat as Miheal glared over at him. "You just got lucky, newbie," Miheal hissed to Nathaniel, "But you won't have the same luck on the exam today… 100 questions over quadratic equations and figures." Nathaniel looked towards the board, ignoring Miheal's words. This only made Miheal angrier.

"Okay, class. Put everything away and prepare for your exam," Miss Kenwood said, passing out a small packet of papers, "You have an hour to complete the exam. Any questions you didn't answer will be counted against you as will incorrect answers. Once I get back to the front of the classroom, you may begin." She walked to the board and faced the class, "You may begin." Miheal took a small glance at Nathaniel, noticing that he was flipping through the pages of the packet; Miheal grinned. He began to answer the questions as Nathaniel stood up and handed Miss Kenwood his exam. _What the hell?? _Miheal thought, looking up, _We just got the exam and he's finished..? No, he doesn't understand it so he just handed in a blank test._

"Alright everyone. Since I have all the exams in and graded, I will call out who made 95 or higher," Miss Kenwood said, sitting at her desk, "I'll start with those with 95…" Miheal took a look at Nathaniel and smirked.

"What do you think you made on the exam?" he asked as Nathaniel looked at Miheal.

"Why does it concern you, Miheal?" he asked softly, twirling a bit of his hair in between his fingers.

"Hey. I just wanted to know, alright? I'm top of the class and I wanted to make sure no punk shows me up," Miheal said as Miss Kenwood cleared her throat.

"Now for those with 99 correct: Miheal Keehl. Once again, you did an excellent job, Miheal." The young blonde smirked, "Thanks, Miss Kenwood. It just makes me upset knowing that I made the highest score again…"

"But, Miheal, you didn't make the highest."

"WHAT?!"

"And with 100 correct is Nathaniel Rivers. I must say, showing the work for all problems in both short and long-hand really proves your capability to adjust to our high-paced class and school. I would like to welcome you to Wellingtons', Nathaniel." Nathaniel nodded in Miss Kenwood's direction as Miheal glared at him. Who was this kid… and just how the hell could he get a perfect score on his first day of class… This frustrated Miheal to no end.


End file.
